Teen Titans: The Concrete Jungle
by Tribal-werewolf-77
Summary: Robin believed the past was behind him when he left to join the Teen Titans. But something from the past he believed to be dead returns. Something that isn't a human. He and the other Teen Titans will soon lose their status as hunters. And become prey.


Robin was not having a good day. No way was he having a good day. First, he had woken up in a cold sweat after having a nightmare of, **that**, incident. Then, when he decided to have a nice, steaming hot mug of brown coffee, Cyborg and Beastboy knocked it all over his face, and clothes, and that stuff was hot. Then, Raven, instead of helping him get the coffee off of him, left to her room to do god knows what. Finally, he learns the police and local media had been keeping a long string of grisly murders from him and his team, and he was a detective trained by Batman himself! Now Starfire was going on about how they must stop this glarban, whatever that is, though Robin suspected it had to do with murder.

His teams however, were having a bad day for an entire different reason. They had noticed a change in Robin. He wasn't open and relaxed anymore, and he hardly ever left the tower, only doing so to go out to eat or fight a super-villain, and even then, it was rare. Now, he was like he was when they were fighting Slade, cold and shadowy. But this time it was different, he walked in ever morning with bags under his eyes, which was normal. What wasn't usual however, was when he walked in with tear-stains on his cheeks and when he pleaded in his sleep. "No, please don't kill them! Don't hunt them like you did the others!"

Raven was worried for her older brother figure, he was much worse then when he fought Slade, when he was fighting Slade he suffered psychological trauma that was really bad. But now, he was an absolute mess.

Cyborg had realized early on what was happening, but didn't know it would go to this extent.

Beastboy was just plain worried for one of his best friends.

Starfire was devastated by her boyfriend's plight. She knew she couldn't help him and this infuriated her to know end.

When Robin left the living room with a quick, "Nap." They all met at the couch. Cyborg was pacing in front of them. "Look we all know something is wrong with Robin, but he won't let any of us in. So, idea's people idea's!" They all looked at each other and shrugged. Raven got up and used her power to summon a spell book from her room. "I may be able to look into his dreams and find out-" But she was interrupted by Beastboy. "Dude, Robin locks his room at night and he's a super light sleeper! How do we beat that!" Cyborg grinned, pulled out a couple sleeping pills. Beastboy 'oh'ed and Starfire grimly nodded, then they all left but Beastboy said. "Okay that takes care of the sleeping problem, but what about his door lock?" Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven grinned evilly at him.

Jump City-Titans Tower-3:30 AM

Robin was sleeping heavily, the aftereffects of the sleeping pills his team had slipped into his drink earlier. So he didn't notice the little green spider crawl into his room, nor did he notice when said spider turned into a green teenager. He didn't notice when the green teen unlocked and opened his door, or when three other figures walked in. he surrounded Robins bed and Raven began the incantation, sending them into Robin's dreams.

Dream Gotham-Dream Downtown Gotham-Midnight

The Titans found themselves in the dark, almost gothic looking downtown district of Gotham City. Looking around, they were shocked and disgusted by what they saw, it even made Beastboy lose his dinner. All around them, hung up like animals after a slaughterhouse, their muscles still clenching and unclenching like they were still alive. The worst part, was that they continued to poor blood. There was so much blood the shocked Titans made squishing sounds as they walked down the street. The were shocked and only their mission kept them form leaving like scared rabbits facing an alpha wolf, when suddenly, a pain filled cry and a roar echoed throughout the cavern like streets.

The Titans ran toward the sound and they saw a haunting sight. There, lying on the cold hard street, was the Teen Titan's(minus Robin), Batman's, and the notorious super-villains Mr. Freeze's, corpses. Robin was crawling on all four limbs, trying to get away from something, or someone. He lunged toward a fire hydrant and used his bo staff to smash it open. The jet of water the followed hit something. And then, out of nowhere, a hissing and popping of electricity sounded, followed by a distortion in the air like a mirage in the desert, and then there stood a giant of a man built for combat.

The giant was well over seven feet tall, and ripped, like, if Arnold Schwarzenegger on steroids ripped. He wore strange armor, charcoal gray armor covered his legs, arms, and part of his chest. A helmet with a strange symbol covered his head. The giant also looked to have dreadlocks On his shoulder was what looked like a gun. On his wrists were braces. The one on his right wrist let off a faint red glow, the second one on his left wrist was smaller, but had two long jagged blades sticking out. In his right hand, he held a long spear that looked like it could be held or thrown. On his hip was a disk that looked like it could cut through steel.

Robin and the giant were at a stand off. Neither moved before the giant reached behind its back and pulled out something that shocked them, and then through it down. It had just thrown down the bloody, battered and ripped up cowl of Batman. Robin looked up at the giant and spat it. "You bastard!" Then Robin charged, roaring like a lion and attempting to strike the giants head with his staff. The giant grabbed the staff mid swing, and effortlessly through the staff, Robin included, behind him. The giant looked at him, then a voice came from the helmet that sounded a lot like Cyborg, only more metallic and robotic. "_**Dude you need to calm down**_."

Robin gritted his teeth and threw a few exploding disks at the giant. The giant back flipped when the disks exploded and then jumped off the wall behind it. Another voice played back, this time Starfire's, metallic and robotic like Cyborg's was. "_**What is troubling you friend Robin?**_" Robin got up gasping for air, he tried to run but stumbled forward and would have fallen over had the giant not kicked him in the ribs. Robin flew back about ten feet before he recovered and landed on his feet, albeit with a bit of trouble. Robin wiped blood from his lips and spat. "You monster you know damn well!"

Robin charged forward again and attempted to attack the giant, only to receive another kick, this time to the face. A cold monotone voice laced with anger that the team believed to be Batman's played back this time. "_**Your anger clouds your judgment. You'll never be a good hero this way**_." Robin gasped, coughed up a glob of blood and fixed his broken nose.

By this point, Raven knew that the dream was almost over. The buildings were starting to disintegrate and the giant was getting more and more violent as time went on. By this point the giant wasn't toying with Robin like he was some sort of prey, and was moving in for a kill. He ran forward and slammed his armored knee into Robin's face, sending him sprawling. Robin hit the ground with a dull thud, and didn't even try to get up. The giant lifted him up and swung him around by his cape, and during mid swing, swung him at a lamppost. Robin hit the lamppost and the team heard a loud Crack. Robin let out a pained scream that was quickly cut off by the giant, who grabbed his foot and pulled Robin towards it.

The giant maneuvered Robin to where he was kneeling away from the Giant. The giant unsheaved his wrist blades with a loud 'SNITK', and grabbed Robin by his hair. The giant shoved his blades into the back of Robin's throat. Or at least tried to. The dream ended and the giant, plus Robin, dissipated. The Titans were in state of shock, before Raven sent them back to reality.

Jump City-Titan's Tower-Living Room

Robin was having a bad day. Apparently his oh so trustworthy teammates had gone behind his back and gone into his dreams. Which meant they had seen his fight with the strange intergalactic hunter. The other Titans were absolutely shocked to hear him say that was an actual creature.

Robin went into detail about how Batman, and he had to join forces with Mr. Freeze in order to kill the creature, or at least tried to. They collapsed a warehouse on him, but they never found a body. He had just finished his tail when the alarm went off. Cyborg looked at his wrist/alarm. "Bad news guys. Red X was just sighted stealing money from a bank." Robin nodded and said in his normal determined voice. "Let's go."

Jump City-Downtown Jump City-7:29 AM

Red X laughed his usual merry laugh as he jumped around downtown Jump City. That heist was too easy! The Teen Titans hadn't even come for him! That is until he heard a dull whistling. X's eyes widened before he turned around and threw an X shaped shuriken at whatever was coming. Whatever was coming sliced through the shuriken and grazed the cheek of his mask. X mentally winced as he felt blood beginning to come through the new cut on his cheek. X turned and looked at what had cut him. There, sticking from an external air conditioner, was an edged disk. Obviously meant for slicing.

Something landed behind him and as he turned around, he was backhanded off of the building he was on. Thank god the building was only about two stories or the fall would of killed him. But the fall was enough to fracture a rib or two. Since it had rained last night, there were puddles everywhere. Red X got up and held his fractured ribs, he was about to make his escape to heal when something landed in a particularly deep puddle.

Red X heard electricity popping and hissing as the air over the puddle began to waver. And then there stood an armored giant. (you know what he looks like)

X gasped as he saw the blades pop out the giants wrist. X then heard a cold, chilling voice that sounded metallic and robotic sound out. (Mr. Freeze's voice) "I'm going to enjoy this!" X nodded and extended two X shaped wrist blades on each arm. They both charged forward. X sighed internally. Knew I'd die someday, best go out kicking and screaming.

Five minutes later.

X laughed a bit as his most deadly opponent forced yet him into a kneeling position yet. X knew he was going to die. But at least he went out doing damage to his aggressor. There was a long cut across the giants stomach and a few cuts along its arms and legs. Its greenish yellow blood and his own scarlet red blood stained his now cracked helmet, chest and arms. He could hear the Giant's hidden wrist blades slide out of their sheaves. He chuckled and said. "Just to let you know. I'm a screamer." Then the blades struck.

Jump City-Downtown Jump City- Thirty seconds later

The Teen Titans were searching everywhere for Red X when they heard the scream. It was loud and filled with both pain and bitterness. Like a caged animal being put down. Beastboy began thinking out loud. "W-what was that!" Robin frowned and looked at him. "I don't know, but I think it's time to find out."

When they arrived to the scene, they were all affected, especially Robin. The sight reminded them of what happened to Robin in his dream. There, hung up by a string, was the headless corpse of Red X. Robin fell down on both knees and pounded on the ground, he broke down and began crying. _Not here, it shouldn't happen here!_ He thought. He suddenly looked to the sky yelled. "I know you're here you son of a bitch! You think you'll beat me like last time! No! I won't let what happened to the people of Gotham happen to the people of Jump City! You here me! I'll kill you! You understand, if you show your face around here again, I'll kill you!" He then laid down on the ground and cried.

The others nodded to each other, and picked him up to take him home. This murder was like those in his dream, and it had deeply affected his psyche.

Though they thought Robin was asleep, he wasn't, and he heard the same words on the wind as they did. The words were metallic and robotic, sounding as if they came from an experienced soldier who's seen his comrades die time and time again. "_**Anytime**_."


End file.
